


As you lie, Kit

by Dear_Al



Series: Спасти рядового Марло [3]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, History, M/M, елизаветинская Англия, разведка, спасти майора Марло, шпионские игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Ради чего хочет жить Кит Марло? Или в его планах умереть во славу Англии?
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Series: Спасти рядового Марло [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158326
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	As you lie, Kit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По образу и подобию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903194) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 
  * Inspired by [Шпион ее Величества, блистательный Тамерлан, еретик, богохульник и мужеложец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381682) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 



> Работа вдохновлена текстом "По образу и подобию" с низкого рейтинга, и является приквелом (1 и 2 главы) и сиквелом (3 глава). Разрешение автора получено.  
> Ознакомиться с краткой исторической справкой к происходящему в тексте можно в командной статье с челленджа "Шпион ее Величества, блистательный Тамерлан, еретик, богохульник и мужеложец".  
>  **Внимание!** Текст содержит в себе соответствующий 16-ому веку взгляд на гомофобию и патриархат. Упоминаются адюльтеры.

# 1\. По слову моему

1589 год 

Уилл Шекспир, чтоб его черти любили, был той еще отравой. Дурнем, деревенским увальнем, пивохлебом, неограненным камнем, которому легко затеряться в пыли. И вместе с тем — дурманом, стылым ядом, травяной выжимкой, незаметно проникающей в составляющие тело жидкости и нарушающей их хрупкое равновесие. Не потому ли после знакомства с ним Кита то и дело захлестывали то черная меланхолия, то порожденная разлитием желчи злоба? Не потому ли кровь бежала быстрее каждый раз, когда они сталкивались словно бы случайно, и то касались друг друга привычно и небрежно, сталкиваясь кончиками пальцев, как давние любовники, то перегавкивались колкими словами издали, точно брехливые псы? Уилл был отравой, хворью, ломотой в костях, лихорадкой — безжалостной, как дымный, сырой воздух на улицах Лондона в феврале и смрадной, как ветер с Темзы. А еще вызывающей привыкание не хуже сладкого восточного дыма. Кит дышал им жадно, взахлеб, наслаждаясь каждым вздохом, пряча ревность и желание обладать за смешками и натужной позой дурного актера. Рвался, злился на слабость. Прижигал ровным теплом Томми, пытаясь избавиться от напасти: и даже помогало, как ни странно, до тех пор, пока сэр Томас Уолсингем не выбрал себе в жены леди Одри. А может, это она его ухватила на придворной ярмарке женихов: решимости и стратегического таланта леди было не занимать, и прозябать всю жизнь в девственных фрейлинах у стареющей родственницы она явно не собиралась. Так или иначе, Киту хватило одного взгляда глаза в глаза, чтобы отступить с поклоном, хотя бы пока не появится наследник. Он знал, что после, упрочив свое положение, леди предпочтет отпустить мужа к нему, а не в объятия неизвестной девицы, способной наплодить бастардов. Но пока следовало забыть о своих привычках топить в ненавязчивой и привычной заботе Томми лишние мысли. 

И лихорадка имени мастера Шекспира вернулась. 

Вот только признаться себе в этом вышло только тогда, когда все еще страдающий от побега Элис слюнтяй заявился к Киту, принес ему неожиданные соболезнования по поводу свадьбы покровителя — что за стыдливый, как румянец пастушки, эвфемизм! — и вылакал половину запасов вина. Когда только научился пить его в таком количестве? Это же не та разведенная пополам с водой моча, которую подают в «Русалке», забивая вкус специями… Но выпил, хоть на ногах после этого держался нетвердо. А после и вовсе полез с поцелуями.

Телу было сладко. Телу было жарко. Совесть молчала — давным-давно научился с ней договариваться полюбовно, да и сам ведь пришел… Спаситель наш на небесах, вот те крест, ну сам же! 

Кит вздохнул и отвесил пьяному идиоту крепкую затрещину. Всякое, конечно, случалось, вот только сбегающих от него поутру не то на исповедь, не то сразу топиться похмельных любовников не было и не будет. Так что мастер Шекспир получил по зубам, и отправился, подпихиваемый тычками в спину, почивать в одиночестве. Сам Кит провел ночь за письменным столом: язвительные строки сами бежали из-под пера, растекаясь отборным ядом, скалились ухмылками врага человеческого… 

Кто же знал, что, протрезвев, стратфордский олух не передумает? И что ему хватит дурости озвучить свое решение все в той же «Русалке», куда Кит сбежал из собственного дома с самого утра не то позавтракать, не то напиться, потому что слова у него иссякли, а на кровати продолжал сопеть этот… непознанный плод?

Народу было по раннему времени немного, но все равно хватало, в зале висел ровный гул голосов, подогретое явно не в первый раз вино горчило, усталость после бессонной ночи накатывала волнами, и хотелось поддаться этой усталости, спросить у хозяина комнату, сбросить сапоги, вытянуться на местной кровати — плохонькой, да уж какая есть… 

— Я думал, что ты бегаешь только от юбок! — прозвучало у него за спиной напряженно, и Кит медленно, неверяще опустил кружку на стол. — Или ты столь неискусен, что побоялся, не наложил бы я поутру на себя ру… 

Он успел. Двинул коротко и точно, под дых, заставив прерваться на полуслове, согнуться мало не вдвое, хватая воздух, не давая гомонящей вокруг него толпе осознать, что они только что чуть не услышали. Совсем не привычную уже перебранку двух драматургов, о нет…

— Лишился разума? Или решил покончить с собой от тоски по ударившейся в благочестие девке? — сухо поинтересовался он уже дома, задвинув за ними двери на засов, толкая олуха в сторону стола, где, как ни странно, остались еще с вечера полные кувшины с вином. — Приманить к себе Топклиффа, громко причисляя себя к мужеложцам, и где? В таверне, мать твою, сын собачий! Где каждый первый готов настрочить на тебя донос — от любого выпивохи за соседним столом до гулящей девицы!

— Когда ты целовал Томаса Уолсингема в такой же таверне, тебя это не смущало, — огрызнулся этот ненормальный, плеснул себе вина и выпил залпом, морщась. Варвар.

— Я бы посмотрел на того самоубийцу, который рискнул бы донести на племянника сэра Френсиса.

— Чей в таком случае племянник ты сам? Потому что про оргии в этом доме можно ставить пьесу! Возымеет успех столь же бурный, как кочерга в заднице у безумного короля! 

Кит в раздражении прикрыл глаза. Они снова пришли все к тому же, огрызаясь друг на друга неласковыми псами. Не сорваться, не отплатить колкой насмешкой, принизив, обвинив в незнании очевидного — хотя ему-то откуда? — было сложно.

— У меня есть покровители, которые меня выкупят. А при наличии покровителей и условной полезности наша богоданная королева весьма разумно и милостиво считает, что составом преступления является действие, а не пустая болтовня. Мало ли о чем чешет языком пьяный писака, если в его речи нет непочтения к трону и святой вере, а поручиться за него готовы достойные люди с полными кошелями?

— Твоя болтовня уж точно не пустая, — растерялся. Моргает. Свара пошла по непривычному сценарию, да и свары собственно нет… Что стоило объяснить раньше? Не хотелось. 

— Мои покровители в силах убедить в обратном самого Князя Ночи, перед которым не станут гнуть спину. У тебя таких нет, моего слова и золота будет недостаточно. Так что буду крайне признателен, если ты не поставишь меня перед необходимостью продавать душу Топклиффу в обмен на твое освобождение или быструю смерть, мастер Шекспир.

— А тебе не все равно?

— Тебе так нужно, чтобы я сказал это?

— Пока слово не произнесено, заклинание не сработает, — вернулась к нему его собственная реплика. Запомнил же! 

Кит шагнул вперед, мягко обхватил ладонью колючую щеку, придвинулся близко-близко. Сколько раз их ругань начиналась именно из такой позы? Сколько раз Уилл вздрагивал и ощетинивался так, будто бы понимал, что, если не разожжет в себе ярость, сгорит совсем от другого чувства? Знал ли он это разумом или только чуял, как тварь бессловесная?

— Мне не все равно, — выдохнул Кит, почти ожидая хлесткого ответа или толчка в грудь, даже после сегодняшнего представления в таверне. — И никогда не было все равно. Иначе ты бы оказался у Топклиффа в первый же день в Лондоне.

Уилл действительно толкнул его, опрокидывая на стол, вот только сам тут же шагнул следом. А потом наклонился и поцеловал. Тоже сам.

Он не был ни ловким, ни умелым любовником, но растекался под кожей предвиденным ядом, впитывался в дыхание, туманя голову, заставляя терять себя под жесткими, неравномерными прикосновениями: то уверенными и властными до боли, то легкими, словно удар крыла мотылька. В нем не было ни бережности, ни почитания красоты, воплощенной в теле — была глухая жажда и нужда, которую он утолял, и вместе с тем был странный отсвет задумчивой нежности, с которой уже после всего Уилл перебирал золотистые локоны, раскинувшегося поверх его груди Кита. Идиллия столь сладкая, что от нее свело зубы. Пришлось отстраниться и набить себе трубку дурманом — отрава лечится отравой, как писал Парацельс, и был, разумеется, прав. Если только первая доза не становится сразу смертельной.

— О чем ты думаешь? — ленивый вопрос, чтобы отвлечься от дурных мыслей, пока по-иному сладкий дым не заполнил легкие и вместе с ними разум.

— О новой пьесе, — теперь ладонь Уилла скользила по его плечу, прослеживая контур нанесенного по коже рисунка.

— И о чем она будет? Об очередном облеченном властью злодее? — Кит не удержал дернувшуюся губу, сорвался на оскал. Уилл не заметил, как не замечал никогда его зависти, словно не веря до сих пор, что к его дару слова может ревновать сам великий Тамерлан, блистательный, непревзойденный любимец публики Кристофер Марло… Сукин сын. Рожа Топклиффа того стоила, но… Ублюдочный, талантливый сукин сын!

— О любви. И о том, как глупа вражда, которая ее убивает, — сообщил новый любимец публики, улыбаясь краем рта безвинно, как младенец. Будто и не осознавая, как именно можно истолковать его слова. Как истолковал бы их тот же Топклифф. Кит затянулся, выдохнул через нос, чувствуя, что начинает как никогда понимать сэра Френсиса, прижимающего пальцы к вискам перед очередной выволочкой молодым, зарвавшимся дурням…

— Мне чудится, или ты сейчас намекаешь на очередное прекращение религиозных прений?

Уилл пожал плечом:

— Мы воюем с большей частью континента. Корабли, которые могли бы везти товары, везут в нашу сторону солдат с порохом… Зачем? Рим далеко, разве его власть сможет дотянуться сюда, если не злить его понапрасну? И Господь призывает прощать…

— Воистину последние времена настают — ремесленники, не высовывающие носа дальше своего… как там называлась твоя дыра? — считают, что могут судить о политике! — Кит не сдержал злости в голосе и — вы посмотрите-ка! — на него обиженно надули губы. Оскорбленная невинность во плоти да и только!

— Судит же о ней такой пьяница, как ты!

— Я хотя бы был на континенте, мастер Шекспир. И видел, что бывает там, где стоит испанская армия в Нидерландах. Просто стоит… И горожане перебегают улицу, не поднимая глаз. Или ты думаешь, когда они придут сюда, разгоряченные кровью, порохом и запахом внутренностей, тебя сохранит твой католический символ веры? Он защитит твою семью? Дочерей, сестер, жен, матерей?! Перчаточник из Стратфорда мог быть наивным идиотом, Уилл! Но ты — мастер слова! Ты должен понимать стремления и чаяния людей, а не хлопать ресницами, как девица, в надежде, что пронесет, и проходящий мимо пьяный матрос не сунет ей лапищу под юбку!

— Кит Марло радеет за всеобщее благо, воистину последние времена настали! Не все ли тебе равно, при какой власти пить и развратничать?

— Не все равно.

— Ты ведь не веришь в бога и дарованную им власть!

— Я видел королеву. Она боец под стать первым шпагам. И если понадобится — встанет во главе войска, а не будет отгораживаться им, как живым щитом. Она пережила больше покушений, чем кто либо еще в этой стране, и это не сделало ее ни злобной, ни пугливой. Твой же кузен попросту трус, превыше всех убеждений ценящий свою шкуру. Впрочем, он зря ставит на испанцев, их вера не настолько выжгла им разум, чтобы с распростертыми объятиями принимать к себе самовлюбленного фанатика…

— Кто бы говорил! — распаленный спором Уилл уже почти кричал, отодвинувшись от него, но пока не пытаясь вскочить с постели, и Кит почти против воли ухмыльнулся, представив, как они смотрятся со стороны. Вольно же им было говорить о политике в постели!

— О нет, Уилл. Я готов умереть за свои убеждения, каждый раз, когда я просто выхожу из дома, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ввязаться в драку, напечатать памфлет или отправиться туда, куда меня пошлют головы посветлее моей. Моя жизнь не стоит почти ничего, но я готов ей заплатить.

— Теперь еще и смирение? От того, кто трясет своим богопротивным образом жизни, как знаменем? Ты не похож на самоубийцу, Кит, и не веришь, что кто-то посмеет бросить тебе вызов из-за твоей нарочито демонстрируемой страсти к мужчинам!

— Я бы мог так же прилюдно трахать женщин, разница не настолько велика. Вот только, милый мой Уилл, женщина по природе своей мягче, податливее, непривычнее к боли. Бросать случайных подружек в лапы Топклиффу и его псам только за то, что им не повезло встретить меня на пути? Опасные игры — мужские игры. Мужчине проще вынести то, что женщине будет нестерпимо. Скажешь, нет?

Уилл неожиданно улыбнулся. Прижал палец к его губам, взгляд поначалу пытливый смягчился, когда он нажал на нижнюю губу Киту.

— Скажу — да.

— Не боишься?

— Боюсь. Но все равно…

— Пойдешь за мной по слову моему, Руфь?

— Теперь ты цитируешь писание?

— Позвольте вам напомнить, мастер невежа, что я все еще магистр колледжа тела Его, пусть и без сана! — с деланным негодованием провозгласил Кит, поднимая палец. Интересно, сильно бы удивились святые отцы, увидев его сейчас, пьяного дурманом, голого, украшенного отметками страсти и чужим семенем? Или чего-то подобного от него и ждали все годы в Кембридже? Сколько ни ряди волка в овечью шкуру… — Мы зубрили все это наизусть… когда я не сбегал на континент. Хотя и того, что я помню из вбиваемой в голову чуши, достаточно, чтобы протошниться после чарки вина.

— Еретик и богохульник, вот ты кто, Кит Марло, — Уилл затянулся дурманом, отобрав позабытую трубку, поморщился, но не закашлялся. Выпустил дым в потолок и закончил, глядя на тающие кольца неподвижным взглядом. — Но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твое слово — моим словом.

# 2\. Ниспошли им утешение

1591 год

После того, как его выкинули из темницы — с руганью вместо извинений за сорванную операцию на континенте, до дома Кит добирался по большей части на веселой злости и кураже. Слегка поддерживало и то, что удалось донести свое мнение о произошедшем до людей лорда Эссекса: Кит, не чинясь, обложил их со всеми загибами, не хуже тех моряков, от коих набиралась по молодости искусства сквернословия сама ее Величество, благословенная королева не менее благословенной Англии. Бешенство кололо кончики пальцев, клокотало в горле, мутило разум с того самого момента, как его схватили по глупейшему бытовому доносу в Нидерландах. Провал тщательно подготовленной диверсии, да еще по глупости своих же, хотя какие они свои, кровь христова… Выродки самонадеянные, только и знающие, что гадить! Взяли в отсутствие сэра Френсиса слишком много воли, а Томми… Томми оказался слишком умен, чтобы разевать рот на кус не по размеру, вот и засел в родовых владениях, уйдя в тень. Гадство. Видеть его на плахе или в опале не хотелось, но и работать вот так — тоже не дело. У Берли нет времени, а младший Сесил не виноват, что он не Френсис Уолсингем, только от этого не легче, а в голове чем дальше, тем больше начинали крутиться гнусные пораженческие мыслишки, которые тянули за собой мелкие неприятности. Хотя на этот раз мелкими отделаться не удалось, едва прошел по самой грани — все на тех же кураже и наглости. А не добился бы бесконечными скандалами отправки в Англию для разбирательства — так и упокоился бы Кит Марло в безымянной могиле на континенте, как поганый фальшивомонетчик… Хотя и так итоги неутешительные. Полгода жизни, два сломанных ребра, посеченная спина, неудачно сросшийся палец, хорошо хоть на левой руке, мелочи вроде синяков и растяжений после дыбы — и это только у него. Если смотреть в целом, все еще хуже. Они год собирали сведения, спустили золота по весу столько, что хватило бы на еще один королевский фрегат, потеряли в Нидерландах несколько десятков человек — не то чтобы это было по части Кита, но Томми изредка делился — и что толку? Один донос от завистливого пьянчуги, и люди Эссекса, не разбираясь, бросились выслуживаться! Чтоб тому, кто убедил королеву раздробить детище сэра Френсиса надвое, да еще и раздать в руки не переносящих друг друга на дух лордов, провалиться в адское пламя! Кит не лгал, когда говорил Уиллу, что готов к возможным малоприятным последствиям своей службы короне, этот выбор он сделал добровольно, но попасться не католикам-испанцам, а своим же… глупость случившегося злила просто неимоверно! И отвлекала от ноющей, тянущей боли, мешающей двигаться. Хорошо хоть часть пути удалось проделать в лодке, вдыхая привычные миазмы Лондона, казавшиеся сейчас сравнимыми с ароматами нектара и амброзии. Шумный, многолюдный, полный чудес и диковинок, его город привычно принимал блудного сына в свои объятия, ни о чем не спрашивая и ничего не обещая. Он равновесно мог оделить как своими милостями, так и ножом под ребра в ближайшей подворотне, но только в Лондоне Кит мог дышать полной грудью, говорить, не понижая голоса, а главное — мог писать, выплескивать все накопившееся в душе ровными строчками на бумагу, наделяя голосами давно умерших и никогда не существовавших героев, вкладывая в их уста то, что занимало думы его добрых сограждан в год тридцать третий от начала правления королевы-девственницы… 

Дверь хлопнула, пахнуло теплом, специями, ароматическими маслами — жилым уютом, а не пылью и затхлостью. Скорее всего, Томми распорядился прислать слуг прибраться: то, что лорд Уолсингем носа не казал из своего поместья даже ради попавшего под стражу друга, совсем не означало его неосведомленности… Или того, что он оставит своего человека не то что на растерзание Звездной палате, а даже и лишний день сидеть в темнице. Только кто же мог подумать, что кроме слуг он пришлет еще и… Кит с трудом удержался от того, чтобы простецким жестом протереть глаза.

Уилл сидел за его столом и рассеянно крутил в пальцах перо, кудрявые пряди падали ему на лицо, не давая толком разобрать, с каким выражением он смотрел на грязного, еле доползшего до дома… кого? Кто они были друг другу? Любовниками? Соперниками? Уж всяко не теми, перед кем уместно ронять лицо. Кит скривился, представив, как он выглядит, и попытался разозлиться. Вышло скверно, но хоть выражение побитой собаки с лица должно было исчезнуть. По крайней мере, Уилл глянул на него без всякой жалости, еще и губы скривил.

— Явился… — неласково протянул он, глядя поверх кубка с вином. — Нагеройствовался?

— Неужто ты скучал? — Кит шагнул с левой, как на сцену, натягивая на себя улыбку и привычную роль бесчувственной сволочи. — Или в театрах перевелись хорошенькие зрительницы?

— А ты надеялся, что они, как одна, ждут, пока ты оторвешься от мальчиков, чтобы обратить на них внимание? 

— Они и так обратят, я же герой.

— Ты — осел! — рявкнул Уилл, враз теряя всякую видимость спокойствия; кубок грохнул о стол, расплескивая багряные капли окрест. — Тебя не хотели выпускать даже под залог! Что ты умудрился натворить на этот раз?!

— Исполнял свой долг во славу Ее Величества королевы, — похабно осклабился Кит, и попытался изобразить полный придворный поклон, но ребра и спина оказались против. Тихо охнув, он умудрился разогнуться обратно и даже удержался на ногах, но момент был непоправимо упущен, сцена испорчена, зрители… Единственный зритель подскочил к нему с такой миной, как будто Киту на его глазах голову снесли, не меньше. Поднял лицо за подбородок, сжал недовольно губы, оглядывая ссадины и кровоподтеки…

— Что за страсть… — даже не сказал, зло выдохнул, касаясь разбитого уголка рта, — что за извращенная страсть, выдаваемая за Его любовь, вечно толкает их уродовать любую красоту, кроме той, на которую можно наложить лапы…

— Убийство человека слишком легко обратить в убийство зла.* А зло, как известно, любит принимать привлекательные формы. 

— Не льсти себе, ты — Фауст, а не Мефистофель. 

— Женщина меня не погубит точно!

Уилл закатил глаза и продолжил ощупывать его голову под свалявшимися, покрытыми коркой из грязи и крови волосами. Руки, коснувшиеся гудящего затылка, показались блаженно холодными, как февральская вода в Темзе.

— Кости целы? — хмуро поинтересовался этот непрошенный лекарь, потянувшись к застежкам куртки, и Кит вяло попытался оттолкнуть его. 

— И даже пальцы на месте. Дыба, кнут, ну и зуботычины, не стоит разговоров. Право слово, нашим дознавателям на континенте не мешало бы понаблюдать за работой Топклиффа, если они хотят научиться выбивать признания из католиков! 

Уилл шпильку про единоверцев спустил, а то и вовсе не заметил: щупал жилу на шее, мучительно наморщив лоб и закусив губу.

— Тебе нужен врач, — заметил он недовольно.

— Судя по морю отчаяния в твоих прекрасных глазах — сразу исповедник. Надеешься от меня наконец избавиться?

— Кровь христова, Кит! — раздраженно рявкнул Уилл, а потом закрыл лицо ладонями, с силой сжал пальцами виски, прежде чем посмотреть снова: встревоженно и колко. 

— Причастие Его**, если уж быть точным, — привычная шутка растаяла в воздухе, оставшись без ответа.

— Почему ты так стремишься… Какая необходимость так рисковать?! Если б ты хотя бы не дерзил дознавателям — а ты не мог им не дерзить — упомянутых тобой зуботычин было бы вполовину меньше! 

— За дерзость я как раз получил кнутом. А без нее был бы огонь. Следы от порки заживают быстрее, — а с мокнущими и готовыми воспалиться от любой ерунды ожогами до Англии можно было и не дотянуть… Но вот этого говорить точно не стоит. 

— И тебя не волнует, что ты мог не выйти из застенков, не вернуться… сюда?! — непроизнесенное «ко мне» повисло в воздухе почти осязаемо.

— Если и пойду я долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что ты со мной, — сообщил заплетающимся языком Кит, которого неожиданно повело, и положил голову на плечо Уиллу, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи. Злость и кураж схлынули, как не бывало, оставив после себя усталость, мутную тошноту и тупую, почти незаметную боль. По уму, конечно, следовало лечь, позволить пригласить врача, выпить подогретого вина, чтобы восполнить потерю крови и избавиться от лихорадки в костях… Когда и что он делал по уму? 

Кит хмыкнул и на пробу сжал жилу зубами. Тут же отпустил, приласкал языком. Уилл вздохнул — длинно, сладко, почти покорно… Чтобы в следующую секунду отодвинуться и сморщить нос. 

— Слуги нагрели воду и приготовили чистый лен. Ты благоухаешь зловонной пропастью, которой окружен город Дит на шестом круге, не меньше!

Волосы от грязи и крови он промывал Киту сам. И потом растирал чистым полотном, пока они не заблестели тусклым золотом. Поил вином из рук, негромко пересказывал городские и театральные сплетни за время отсутствия, устроившись рядом на широкой постели, переплетал пальцы, не требуя большего. Большего захотел сам Кит. Потянулся ближе, запуская руку под подол рубахи, уводя ее выше бедер, погладил по подобравшемуся животу, проследил ладонью дорожку жестких курчавых волос. Вскинул вопросительно брови, глядя в лицо, безмолвно спрашивая: «Хочешь?» 

— Ты с ума сошел! — выдохнул Уилл, как будто бы он мог сказать что-то иное, добрый малый, всегда готовый пожертвовать своим удовольствием… Вот румянец во всю щеку и блестящие глаза откровенно просили совсем о другом, и Кит уже увереннее повел руку вниз, обхватывая ладонью налившийся член. Огладил насухую, прижал пальцем кожицу на головке, сдвигая, вызывая раздраженное шипение. Пришлось вытащить ладонь, сплюнуть на нее и обхватить ствол Уилла по новой. Двинуть ладонью, сбиться, начать снова… Собственное тело среагировало на короткие, сглатываемые стоны-выдохи резким, почти болезненным возбуждением, от которого сложно освободиться, когда плоть измучена, а разум туманит усталость, но все равно было хорошо. Хорошо — смотреть на запрокинувшего голову, приоткрывшего рот Уилла. Хорошо — чувствовать, как он дрожит под касаниями огрубевших ладоней. Хорошо — когда руку Кита накрыло сверху другой, более широкой, с темными волосками и короткими пальцами, но эта рука придержала его, а потом заставила повернуться толчком в бедро и обхватила оба члена сразу, его и Уилла, навязывая монотонный ритм, затягивающий в себя, как дурнота от морской болезни. Наслаждение накатило тяжело и неотвратимо, как похмелье, тошнотворно, как непрошенное утро, неся с собой боль в измученных, выжатых досуха мышцах, в прокушенной губе, в не зажившей толком спине… И эта боль несла в себе освобождение от всего, что было до нее, как будто вместе с семенем из Кита выплеснулся весь накопленный за последние полгода яд, заставляющий сомневаться в каждом шаге, призывающий бояться каждого следующего дня, топящий желание жить наперекор всему…

— Не стоило все-таки…

Уилл с недовольным лицом обвел пальцем поджившую ссадину на виске. Чуть правее подкованным сапогом — и в Англию он бы уже не вернулся, но про это лучше даже в мыслях не вспоминать. Было и прошло, растворилось в уже пережитом, нанизалось бусиной на четки дней Господа нашего Всемогущего… Легко, конечно, сказать — не вспоминать…

— Да брось, ну получил я пару раз носком сапога под ребра, зато избавлялись от меня от первого, и разве что платками вслед не махали! — фырканье вышло в должной мере беспечным, а сам Кит, загоняя раздражающие мысли подальше, прижался щекой к плечу Уилла. Ему было сонно, томно и сладко от редкой возможности расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Нож в спину здесь и сейчас не грозил совершенно точно. Память милосердно затеняла и приглушала навязчивые картины недавнего сомнительного приключения, и даже спина уже почти не болела, хотя шрамы, пожалуй, останутся. Ушли воспоминания о ломоте в вывернутых руках, и вкусе собственной крови с разбитых губ. Пропахший потом, гноем, мочой и фекалиями трюм, в котором их, скованных, вывозили обратно в Англию, держался дольше других, но и он истаял, уступая место запаху кожи, вина со специями, чернил и мужского семени. Кит сонно моргнул и прикрыл глаза. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но неповоротливый язык уже совсем не шевелился — ласки и поцелуи сделали то, чего не могли добиться всеми своими зуботычинами и пинками дознаватели, когда он переходил к оскорблениям…

Уилл прижал ладонь к его груди слева, прямо над сердцем, задержал, как будто улавливая, впитывая в себя биение, на удивление целомудренно коснулся губами виска. Догорая, потрескивала свеча. Кит уснул в своей постели свободным человеком, и в его снах никто не кричал. По крайней мере, от боли.

# 3\. Восемью днями позже

_26_ _Eight days later, His disciples were once again inside with the doors locked, and Thomas was with them. Jesus came and stood among them and said, “Peace be with you.”_

_27_ _Then Jesus said to Thomas, “Put your finger here and look at My hands. Reach out your hand and put it into My side. Stop doubting and believe_ [ _._ ](https://biblehub.com/greek/4103.htm)

_28_ _Thomas replied, “My Lord and my God!”…_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

1593 год, июнь

Отправить записку без подписи Уолсингемы ему запретили с удивительным единодушием. Как и снарядить человека с устным посланием.

«Знаю я твоего Шекспира, — утомленно буркнул Томми в завершение спора. — Он только с виду такой лопух, а на деле — совершеннейший чертополох, как вопьется… Не успеют ему шепнуть два слова, как он помчится тебя искать, и получится это у него исключительно звучно, как и все, что он делает. Кит, подожди хотя бы официального решения королевского дознавателя!» 

Одри только согласно кивала, в кои-то веки полностью разделяя точку зрения супруга. «Или подожди, пока я вернусь во дворец — отправлю ему весточку. Не рискуй понапрасну, Кит, ты и так едва избежал визита в Звездную палату!» 

Они смотрели на него с мольбой, все еще не отошедшие от ужаса возможной потери, ждали благодарности, благоразумия, рассудительности, осторожности, наконец…

Разумеется, Кит Марло поступил вопреки всем ожиданиям. Сбежал из поместья в очередной раз спасшего его шкуру лучшего друга и официального многолетнего любовника, свел лошадь из конюшни и нагло въехал в Лондон, где ему воскресать крайне не рекомендовалось еще лет пять, а лучше и все десять. 

Грим, парик и купленная на постоялом дворе одежда с чужого плеча превратили его в пожилого мастерового, театральные труппы в связи с чумой должны были разъехаться по поместьям лордов и леди, давать приватные представления, так что встречи со знакомыми можно было особо не опасаться… но Уилл был в Лондоне. Это Кит знал точно, Томми еще в первый день в Скедбери отрядил человека, наказав ежевечерне посылать донесения. А может, у него и раньше кто приглядывал, но разве лорд Уолсингем признается? Еще же в ревности, чего доброго, заподозрят, вот сраму будет! 

Кит хмыкнул и повернул в сторону северных ворот Сити, забирая влево от реки: Уилл снимал комнату в Шордиче, как и большая часть театральной вольницы. Немного жаль было своего собственного дома, в нем вести любые разговоры было бы безопаснее, да и кровать в спальне стояла не в пример лучше тех, что предлагали даже в очень неплохих гостиницах, но что толку плакать о разлитом молоке… 

Эти подворотни он знал не очень хорошо, в темноте, пожалуй, и вовсе бы в одиночку не рискнул сунуться, но при свете дня у него вполне получилось, не привлекая внимания, добраться до церкви святого Бартоломея, свернуть дважды налево, отыскать смутно памятный домишко, зажатый между такими же облупленными соседями, и, сунув пару монет хозяйке, заверить, что привез ее постояльцу весточку от родственников из Стратфорда — та только рукой махнула, поджав губы. Три лестничных пролета, грязная, скользкая солома под сапогами, кислый запах, недовольное хрюканье с заднего двора… 

А мастер Шекспир, сердечный друг Уилл, на него даже не взглянул. Пил. Обстоятельно и, похоже, давно. Глянул мутно на вошедшего, неловко потянулся к поясу, где должен был висеть нож, да так и не достав, вернулся к кувшину, от которого несло плохо перебродившими яблоками дешевого сидра — как последнего заблудыгу поминал, ей-ей, даже обидно! Да и больше головной боли от такой выпивки, чем забытья… Хотя когда кажется, что по затылку кузнечными молотами лупят — точно не до сердечных страданий, они сразу кажутся мелкими и незначительными, это Кит на себе проверял, еще когда Баррет взялся спасать его душу… 

Кит запер дверь — щеколда хлипкая, да все лучше, чем ничего — и начал неспешно и обстоятельно разоблачаться. Бросил плащ на пол, следом полетели парик и куртка мастерового с накладными плечами. Грим пришлось стирать по простецки, рукавом. Когда он поднял голову, избавившись на ощупь от накладного шрама, завороженно наблюдавший за ним Уилл засмеялся, потянулся, слепо зашарил рукой по столу, ухватил нетвердой рукой кувшин, отхлебнул…

— Я спятил. Совершенно точно спятил! — он все смеялся, пьяно, шало, расплескивая остатки своего пойла, и смех этот был страшнее воя по покойнику.

— Уилл! — Кит шагнул к нему, попытался ухватить за руку, но тот отшатнулся.

— … Ибо ты сказал: «Господь — упование мое», Всевышнего избрал ты прибежищем твоим; не приключится тебе зло, и язва не приблизится к жилищу твоему… — Скороговорка псалма ударила по ушам своей неправильностью, его Уилл не должен был вкладывать в обращение к тому, кто неизвестно, существуя ли вовсе, обрек все чувства Кита Марло на горечь гонений, столько истовой веры!

— Уилл!!!

— Слаб я, и плоть слаба, но дух…

— Дух здесь! — рявкнул Кит, хватая, наконец, его за руку через стол, дергая вбок и на себя, под грохот разлетевшегося осколками кувшина. — Вместе с плотью! Кровью христовой клянусь, это я, Уилл! Я живой!

Чертов Шекспир рванул, как напуганная лошадь, разве что не всхрапнул, мотая головой:

— Ты умер! Тебя опознавало шесть человек под присмотром королевского дознавателя!

— Среди этих шести не было тебя.

Уилл часто заморгал, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо прояснившимися — не иначе как от шока — глазами. Дотронулся до щеки… И отдернул руку, как ожегшись.

— Я убью тебя, Кит Марло!

— Чтобы оплакать еще раз? Так твое пойло растеклось по полу, а второе такое еще поди сыщи!

Уилл не стал пререкаться дальше. Просто размахнулся и двинул кулаком в нос, пуская кровь. Кит позволил. Так и остался стоять со сжатыми кулаками, не двигаясь с места, не позволяя тренированному телу уйти от слишком прямого, слишком простого удара. Второй прошел вскользь рядом с виском, Кит снова не стал пытаться уклониться. 

— Дерешься, как бордельная девка, — выдохнул он вместо этого, морщась и ощупывая пострадавшую скулу, после чего схлопотал еще и затрещину. Уилл, крепкий как молодой бычок, только пыхтел от негодования, глядя с таким возмущением, как будто и не оплакивал его сам только что.

— Ты сам говорил! Сам! Что лучше сдохнешь, как последний пес на этой своей службе, чем… чем…

— Я соврал, — Кит осторожно положил ладони ему на плечи, уже смелее потянул на себя, прижимая к груди. — Мне не понравилось умирать, еще когда я попался в прошлый раз. Мы с Томми тогда придумали кое-что на крайний случай, просто не думали, что он наступит так скоро. 

— Так ты готовился?! Ты… ты… Ты! Ублюдок!

— Я — непревзойденный Кристофер Марло, Тамерлан, Фауст… Хватит уже сомневаться, просто поверь. Я вернулся, на этот раз чтобы жить.

— Ты лжешь, как дышишь, Марло! Век бы не слышать твоих красивых побасенок! — Уилл все еще звучал обиженным ребенком, но руки его уже жадно ощупывали спину, плечи и шею Кита, гладили по загривку, зарывались в спутанные, остриженные короче обычного волосы. Кит потянулся к его губам и невнятно пробормотал:

— Конечно, я ведь драматург, что мне еще делать, как не сочинять побасенки… Да и тебе тоже. Обманем их всех вместе?

**Author's Note:**

> *В проповеди Бернарда Клервоского ”Похвала новому воинству” сказано, что в борьбе против неверных убийство человека (homicidium) становится убийством зла (malicidium).
> 
> **Christopher - Christ opher дословно, действительно, “Христово причастие”. 


End file.
